Fifth wheel trailers are widely used for travel and recreation as well as for other applications. Trailers of this type normally have a large, generally rectangular body with one or more sets of wheels on each side near the middle, an overhang at the front and a gooseneck hitch, which reaches out and engages a fifth wheel plate in the back of a pickup truck. Upon being parked in a desired location, the trailer may be prepared for use as living quarters or for other purposes by leveling it and taking measures to restrain it from undergoing motions due to action of the wind or movement of occupants inside. Trailers of this type are particularly susceptible to moving in a side-to-side manner at the front.
Various devices have been used to stabilize fifth wheel trailers including scissors jacks; A-frame jacks, which engage the overhang; and telescoping bars. Such of these devices as are known to applicant are unconnected to and operate independently of the leveling jacks furnished with the trailer. Thus, any potential benefit of obtaining additional directional support from existing jacks has not been realized. In addition to making use of this stabilizing capability, more economical and more easily installed stabilizer devices are desired.